


Untitled no.1

by Oatbug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, God Tier, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oatbug/pseuds/Oatbug
Summary: Sollux and Eridan should date but feelings are difficult and death is boring.





	Untitled no.1

“You’re being noisy,” Sollux murmurs without opening his eyes that he’d shut to block out the sunlight. His wings bask slightly to keep him steady. It’s purely habitual as space already keeps him afloat.

“Shut it, Sol,” Eridan bites back. He doesn’t look up from his affairs, rummaging through whatever in a chest Sollux doesn’t know if belongs to Eridan, and he couldn't care less. He’s always been rather stale, and death hasn't done much to inspire a thirst for existence or concern. “I can’t focus on my pointless existence when you’re so loud. Be fucking quiet for once in your pathetic life, fucker.”

Eridan’s huffing is childish and Sollux fears he might throw a tantrum any moment – a worry Sollux’s friends bear towards Sollux himself, though he pays no heed to them. “Float away will you? Just because you’re depressed as fuck doesn’t mean you have to infest everything with it, Sol. It’s not always about you, y’know.”

Sollux snorts a laughter more bitter than fresh lemon on teeth, and he turns to float on his back, head falling heavy and eyes scanning his counterpart. “Like you’re one to talk, prince. I talked to an alt-ghost KK, who heard from an alt-ghost FF that you killed her, and destroyed Kanaya’s orb because you couldn’t stand not being in focus,” Sollux doesn’t hide the mockery in his voice, and much to his delight, Eridan is susceptible to his taunt. “You literally murdered our race because FF didn’t want to date your sorry ass. Can’t really blame her, you’re pretty lame, man. We’re all extinct because of you.”

“Shut up!” Eridan sneers and contracts his nostrils upwards in annoyance so some of his gums around his left canine is exposed. Sollux adores this look, especially when he’s the one provoking it, though he’d never admit finding anything about Eridan adorable. He’d never admit to how pathetic it is that he’s only firing shots at Eridan because he’s bored and depressed. Eternity in paradox space is not a fate Sollux welcomes with open arms just as the immortality gifted to him when going God Tier wasn’t either.

“Or what? You’re gonna blow a hole in my gut like you did FF? Sure your wand is up for that?” Sollux turns around and glides down to Eridan in a single sweep, “It looks so deflated.” His hand slide down Eridan’s arm that’s still buried inside the chest, though he’s no longer rummaging. In fact, Sollux has him locked nicely in a stifled position, and he still thinks it’s unbelievable just how affective his touch can be – everyone’s touch is probably, but Sollux likes to think himself just that tad more special than the rest of the lot.

“My wand is more than capable,” Eridan bites back, a bit breathless, but eyes not wavering. They express violence and rabid excitement or loathe, Sollux can’t really decipher the latter. He’s just as bad at emotions as Karkat is, though Sollux has the advantage of caring less because of an apatheitc black hole inside him. “I doubt it,” Sollux raises himself a bit and lands on the ground rather than just hovering above the ground. Synchronously, Eridan rises from his kneeled position. Sollux releases his arm but Eridan snaps out after it. Sollux steps back but Eridan catches his upper arm in a tight grip and pulls him close with a jerk with enough power that their noses almost bump together. His hold around Sollux’s arm is so tight his skin starts to prickle where the fingertips dig into and he feels the need to wince. He doesn’t though, not wanting to show emotion associated with weakness. Instead he stares at Eridan who is staring at him, and with a resolute jerk he frees himself from Eridan’s hold.

Eridan looks less than pleased but to keep his appearances he snorts and kneels, deliberately ignoring Sollux’s presence and Sollux thinks it’s sweet. He vacillates dangerously in his tangled relation with Eridan that they haven’t even acknowledged exists although they both feel it, and they know the other does too. Neither will admit because who wants to lose face in case the speculation turned out wrong? Sollux surely won’t spend eternity with unreciprocated feelings known to the target of both his affection and loathing. Even if given the chance he wouldn’t know what quadrant to choose. Eridan makes him want to commit murder and he makes him want to hold onto him forever. No matter how Sollux flips the coin Eridan’s stupid mug is on both sides.

“Fine. Ignore me. Just proves my point, Ampora,” Sollux shrugs, lulling Eridan into a false sense of indifference. Sollux doesn’t wear silk gloves and he’s not shy to take a jab at Eridan’s sense of self. It’s selfish, and rather cruel, because Sollux knows Eridan is not strong in his sense of identity and he’s vulnerable to feelings of superficiality, but Sollux never claimed to be a nice person. There are times he considers if he overstepped but Eridan has always fired back, and Sollux thinks people don’t always give him enough credit for his mental durability. “At least I’m not replaceable.”

“You’re a fucking mustard, replaceable is your goddamn middle name!” Eridan hisses and Sollux flips his finger. Eridan ascends and Sollux accelerates his flight upwards. Eridan reaches him quickly, never failing to impress with his speed. “FF didn’t think so.”

Eridan looks pissed and he grabs Sollux by his collar, hauling him close, “You poisoned her with your trash.” His breath is hot on Sollux’s face and he feels his stomach do a flip. “She’s perfectly capable of fending for herself, you know.”

“Yeah you just won’t admit how shitty you feel after she left you,” Eridan growls at him, his teeth blinking faintly in the dying evening sun. “How does it feel to be abandoned Sol? It seems to be a trait. Ar left you, Kar left you, Fef did too. Maybe I’ll leave too.”

Touché. Eridan’s words sting like wasp poison and Sollux instinctively gives him a hard push in the chest, feeling how the bitterness burns a fire in his body. It’s pathetic, almost embarrassing, how Eridan so easily shift their roles, and worse is Eridan is aware of it. Sollux sees it on his smug face, the gloating smirk and his brilliant eyes. The orange light carves his face sharp and he’s breathtaking to look at. Sollux is almost stunted and Eridan takes the chance to swoop close and grab Sollux’s jaw, harshly, causing an unexpected noise to leave Sollux. His fingers dig into the skin on his cheeks and something inside Sollux’s body jolts in on itself when Eridan exercises control over him. The cackle of static breaks the silent evening as electricity spark around Sollux’s eyes. He has some issues controlling his powers when he’s getting sexually excited, something he finds embarrassing though only Feferi and Aradia knows about it.

Eridan has closed the distance between them and Sollux almost falls for it if not for the now painful hold around his face hauling him back to reality. He’s not going to let Eridan win him over so easily and once more frees himself with another push. He puts more distance between them while Eridan gets himself steadied in the air, and he rubs his jaw tentatively.

For a few heavy minutes that feel like hours they eye each other up. The desire to kiss Eridan is overwhelming and he wonders if Eridan feels the same, right now, in this moment, wonders if Eridan feels as real as Sollux does right now. He keeps himself on the threshold though, wanting to give in but refusing to be the one needing the most. It’s a dead loop, really, but Sollux can’t make himself say it won’t be the two of them forever.

“Whatever, Sol. If you need your depression naps then fuck off to somewhere else,” Eridan descends and Sollux follows him with his eyes. Unlike Sollux, his wings aren’t reflective but rather sucks the light through the chitin making them glow, and Sollux is always very mesmerized, stealing looks at them when Eridan isn’t looking.

When Eridan is just a dot on the ground, Sollux rubs his eyes, soothing the irritated skin the best he can before he too descends. He doesn’t approach Eridan again and stays out of his vicinity for the remainder of the evening. Eridan bugs him that same night though, unable to stay away just as Sollux is with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x


End file.
